


Fashion! On Ice

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Model Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: A popular model, a famous ice skater and an unusual project that promises more than expected? Yuuri (Model) vs. Victor (Skater)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also in FFN.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> References to this FIC  
> History Maker by Amanda Lee  
> Second part of the show is based on the Festival on Ice

uuri Katsuki, 24 years old. Super popular professional model, currently booming in the fashion world by being the most popular model of the brand "CG" and by surprising the world with double personality: The most casual personality, free and Eros, that is capable of making anyone get excited and cause nosebleeds. At the moment, he finds himself at the interval of a photographic rehearsal watching with a smile on his face ice skating. On screen, the free presentation of the previous year's Grand Prix of his idol, Victor Nikiforov.

\- Yuuri! - He listens to his photographer and friend Phichit Chulanont. - All ready!

\- Right ... - He speaks, timidly, closing the youtube and putting the cell phone in his bag.

Upon seeing the model approaching, the photographer smiles.

\- Seeing him again?

Yuuri states, not too embarrassed.

\- I understand. - Phichit says, touching his shoulder. - Shall we continue the rehearsal? The boss wants to talk to us later. I wonder if it has to do with such "Project Fashion! On Ice "that he told me on the phone.

Yuuri says again, wondering the same thing. But decide not to think about it anymore, since it's time to work.

\- Yuuri. - Phichit calls him, seeing the positioning model between the spotlights and the gray wall.

Without a word, Yuuri takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He leaned against the gray wall, making Phichit have a good look at the clothes he was wearing: A chocolate-colored suit with a black scarf in his front pocket, black social shirt, the same color as his suit, blue jeans glued to his body And black shoes. He crosses his legs and takes his right hand to his waist while the left hand takes the chocolate-colored hat that was on his head, lifting and hiding half of his face, which now presents a serenity to join a delicate smile and focused eyes On the camera.

\- Perfect, Yuuri. - This one speaks when taking 4 photos of different positions. - Now give me Eros!

Immediately he loosens his tie and puts the knot in his mouth, puts his hat back on his head, slides his jacket between his arms, and his hands touch his left thorax and hip, and he rests against the wall with his legs crossed. His slightly tilted face and semi-closed gaze express pure sexuality as he sees more flashes coming out of Phichit's camera.

\- S̄mbūrṇ̒ (Perfect). - He says, with a broad smile on his face. - We're done here.

Yuuri straightens, pulling his jacket over his shoulders.

\- Otsukaresama (Good job). He says to Phichit, who laughs.

\- You too.

After removing the gel from his hair and changing his clothes, Yuuri removes his contact lenses and puts on his glasses, seeing that there was a message on his cell phone that belonged to Christophe Giacometti, owner of "GC".

"Yuuri, I need you to learn to ice skate for [Project on Ice!]. A friend of mine was interested in teaching you how to skate and since you do not have any more rehearsals until next month, I advise you to participate. When you get there, you will know immediately who will teach you. Tomorrow at 9am, in the arena. Do not be late. Grips on your sexy hip. Chris. "

\- What's he going to do now? - Yuuri said, moaning at the scheduled time. - And he knows I'm not to wake up early.

And with a sigh, Yuuri says goodbye to Phichit and goes home, a little nervous about tomorrow.

He should know. He should know Chris would do that to him. He should know that Chris is a longtime friend of Victor Nikiforov. He should know that the friend mentioned by Chris to teach ice skating is Victor Nikiforov himself.

Yuuri was already grumpy about having to wake up early. And having to get all messed up due to the fact that you almost missed the time. But all is forgotten when Yuuri approaches the ring and sees a tall man in black clothes sliding on the ice. He freezes to see the silver hair dancing with each movement, confirming that that person in front of him is none other than his idol, Victor Nikiforov.

\- I'm sorry, but the ring is reserved. The skater says, finally noticing Yuuri.

\- What? Yuuri asks, confused.

\- If you're here to skate, I apologize. But the ring is reserved. - Victor says, approaching Yuuri.

\- I'm s-sorry... - Yuuri whispers, managing to not have a panic attack.

\- I suppose a pig like you only serves to amuse others ... - Victor continues, stopping to realize that the stranger ahead of him begins to cry.

Yuuri cries because he knows that Victor thinks he is fat because of the coat he is wearing. December is coming and with that the temperature of Detroit drops with each passing day. Although Yuuri has in his wardrobe, several designer clothes, he prefers to wear simple clothes, which give him the ability not to be noticed by the public. But Yuuri's crying motive is that a word that followed him through childhood and adolescence all came out of the mouth of his idol.

\- Hey, Victor! From the entrance, Chris comes up and approaches them.

\- Chris, where is he? He is late! - Victor yells, and Yuuri turns, running toward the exit.

\- What are you talking about ... Yuuri? - Chris gets scared to see his model running past him crying and going to the exit. "Victor, what did you do?"

\- What? - Victor asks, looking confusedly at his friend.

\- Victor Nikiforov. - It freezes when listening to the harsh tone of the other. - Shit, Victor! What did you do to make my favorite model cry?!

It takes a while until finally Victor, who turns from confused to frightened look at Chris, understand what he was talking about.

\- Is that ... Yuuri Katsuki? But ... The appearance ... - Victor says, his right hand in his mouth.

\- Ahhh ...- Chris lets out a sigh, bringing his right hand up to his blond hair, sliding his fingers through the wires. - Maybe it's my fault ...

\- I need to apologize... - Victor whispers, approaching his friend, but stopping to see the boy back, wearing dark green pants and a black shirt with a full sleeve.

In his hands, a pair of white skates catches the attention of Victor and Chris. Yuuri says nothing. He just walks past Victor and Chris, sits down to take off his shoes and puts on his skates and heads for the ice, slipping right over him.

\- I'm sorry, Chris. But I do not need to learn to skate. - It's the only thing Yuuri says, before picking up speed and jumping into a perfect Triple Axel.

\- What…? - Victor asks surprised when he realizes that he not only jump, but also reproducing one of his choreographies. - Stay Close to Me?

And he delights in what he sees. But the enchantment is broken when the choreography ends and he notices the boy's gaze of sadness. Look at the one that makes you feel a twinge in the heart.

\- Yuuri, why did not you say you could skate? - Chris asks, hugging the model as he approaches them.

\- Because it has nothing to do with my work. And ... it's just my hobby. - Yuuri responds, not looking at Victor. - There's a ring in my hometown and I used to go there as a kid.

\- I'm sorry, Yuuri! I knew it was too soon for you, but I still forced you to come. - Chris walks away and grabs him by the sleeves of his shirt making him start laughing.

\- It's ... It's okay ... - He responds, looking at Victor and looking away immediately.

\- Hey ...- He tries to catch the man's attention in vain until he realizes that Chris still holds him. - I'm sorry, Yuuri Katsuki. I did not imagine ...

\- That someone so 'normal' is actually the main model of 'CG'? - Yuuri interrupts him, moving away from Chris. - It's ok. I'm used to hearing this. But I like being this way, anyway.

\- I'm sorry ... - Victor insists, but is interrupted again.

\- For calling me a pig? - Yuuri asks, now staring at him with half-open eyes.

\- WHAT?! Chris asks, and walks away. - Oh, fuck ...

\- Victor Nikiforov. 5 times world ice skating champion. And an asshole. - Yuuri says, almost like a whisper making Victor and Chris shiver, not just with the voice but with the very expression on his face.

Eros. Soon Victor notes.

\- Hmmm, what should I do? - Yuuri asks, licking his lips. - Oh. I know.

Chris groans, already wondering what might happen.

\- Let's drink. You pay. - He says, pointing at Victor. - Chris, at your house.

\- WHAT?!

\- Oh my God ... - Chris repeats, already wondering what awaits him

Well, that night after several drinks. Chris finds himself fainting in his underwear on the dining room floor, Victor falls asleep on the couch with his face all marked with a black pen. On the terrace, wearing only a white unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt and black pants, Yuuri watches the sky from Christophe's penthouse as he looks at a photo of Victor with his face scratched across the phone, kissing him.

\- A picture of my own. How lucky! He laughed. "You're lucky to be my idol, Victor Nikiforov. I can not get mad at you.

Yuuri sighs, looking back up at the sky, satisfied with that night. In addition to drinking with his idol, he managed to get Chris to reveal the project he had in mind. Really something unusual. And Yuuri is anxious. But something worries him. The fact that his idol has no mood to continue to skate.

\- Maybe if I ask him to do a choreography ... - he says, wondering how he would do it without having to use Eros.

\- Yuu ~ ri ... What are you doing? - Victor asked, approaching him with his face still scratched.

\- Just watching the sunrise. - Yuuri responds, becoming frightened at being held by Victor. - Hey!

\- Ahhh. So warm! - Victor exclaims with his famous heart-shaped smile. - It makes you want to stay like this forever!

\- Eeeehhh ?! Victor, are you still drunk? - Yuuri asks, becoming more and more embarrassed by the fact that the other slipped his hands on his body and stopped on his hips. - VV-Victor ?!

\- VNUSKO! - He exclaims, scaring the model that almost drops the cell phone.

Pulling away from him, Yuuri notices that he spits and walks back into the room, flipping over on the couch. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm down.

\- Kuso, bikutā nikifōobu, watashi wa anata the aishiteimasu (Shit, Victor Nikiforov, I love you). He laughed. "Too bad it's impossible."

Chris and Victor wake up from hangover with Yuuri making breakfast, and after a fit of laughter from the three because of the face of the Russian, this one decides to ask about the choreography, which Victor accepts by counting if he bumps watch him more often he skates, and He accept.

Time passes and Victor ends up enchanted with Yuuri. The skating, their personalities, and himself. He ends up deciding to use a song he wanted to create a choreography in the past, but at the time he found no inspiration for it. Now, Yuuri Katsuki is your inspiration. And from this inspiration comes two choreographies, for two versions of the song, one for the sexual personality of Yuuri Katsuki. He names them On Love: Agape and On Love: Eros. It shows to Yuuri, who loves by the look.

But he believed that nothing could overcome his surprise. How wrong.

\- Victor. This is for you. - Yuuri says, heading for the center of the ring.

Before he could understand what was happening, a piano started to play and Yuuri began to skate. Attentive, Victor realizes that it is a choreography totally different from the one he has already seen.

\- Yuuri, this ... - He says, when the model stops dancing and looks at him.

\- I created the choreography for you and asked for help for a friend and her band to create the song. He explains, wiping his forehead. - I hope you were excited.

\- WHAT?! Victor exclaims. - This choreography is too beautiful to be used just to cheer me up !

\- Well, I'm not an official skater. Yuuri says, laughing. - But you are.

\- Can you dance with her again? I want to record. - He asks, making a dog face. - I want to dance this choreography!

\- It's all right. If you insist. - Yuuri smiles again.

At the end of the day, Victor found his inspiration, a choreography for a free presentation and who knows ... what else was missing in his life? Even though it costs him a year out of competition, he does not care. Soon he gets in touch with his technician, Yakov, and shows the videos of the choreography of 'On Love: Ágape' and History Maker, warning that he wants to return to training already declaring his theme: Hope . Yakov accepts, as long as Victor returns to Russia immediately. Victor asks to return after Fashion on Ice, but ends up being refused. Upset at having to get away from Yuuri, Victor prepares to return, giving the news to Chris via text message. Hours later, at the airport, he receives a text message from an unknown number.

"Hey, Victor. I heard from Christophe that you're going back to Russia. I am sad that I can not say goodbye to you personally, but I believe we can see each other again. I apologize for having your phone number and email so, but if you do not remember, you gave it to me the night we drank together. This is my number and my email is y_katsuki so you can always send messages to me. Hugs. Yuuri Katsuki "

\- Wonderful, Yuuri. - He says, typing a message back to him when he hears the last call to his flight.

And he ends up forgetting to save the contact and send an answer to the model.

Yuuri spends his days taking turns photographing and training in the ice arena to perfect the choreography Victor had given him, which, adding to sleepless nights and not eating right, caused his body to reach the limit and faint. Confronted by Chris, he convinces him not to reveal the incident to Victor and that he is well. And in that he asks Chris a favor, making him excited.

Victor's return to competition is shocking. The public loves the short program, On Love: Agape, to which Yuuri recognizes music as a different arrangement from his Eros. And Yuuri is embarrassed to feel the choreography's unconditional love, as if the song were for him. And there is the mystery about History Maker, whose information has been left blank.

\- He actually used my choreography.

Yuuri congratulates him, to finally receive an answer from him:

"Thanks, but how did you get this number?"

Sorry, Yuuri turns off the cell phone.

And Victor wondered who had sent the message and wondered how Yuuri was. Reopening the message, he notices that there was an earlier one and is scared to read. Feeling guilty, he tries to call the model, but just falls into the mailbox.

\- No no no no. Please, Yuuri. Pick up the phone. - He tries to call more often, in vain.

Victor, regretful, wonders what to do to redeem himself. He, who gave him new hope. He that…

\- It is! - He exclaims, almost killing from the heart Yuri Plisetsky that it had the bad luck to him to happen by that very moment, thus causing series of swearing and curses in Russians.

And Fashion Day! On Ice arrives. In a skating rink, thousands of people sit in the stands and much more watching streaming on Youtube just in the beginning, excited by the audacity of a fashion store to do a parade in a skating arena. But what most people expect there is the presence of Yuuri Katsuki.

\- Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Fashion on Ice, where fashion and ice skating join forces to bring a great show for everyone. I, Yuuri Katsuki, and the entire 'GC' team thank you for the presence of everyone, even those who accompany us via the internet. I would like to inform you that we have reached the mark of 2 million views and we have barely begun. Now, I want you to look at the center of the ring.

Suddenly, the lights in the stands go out and the lights in the ring light up, revealing a figure in the middle of the ring. A wooden umbrella conceals this person's face, highlighting the dress she is wearing: A beautiful black kimono that highlights the white, red and green colors of the flowery print. The red belt (obi) also caught the attention causing people to wonder what was happening when Yuuri continues to talk now with Phichit approaching with a camera, where the images were transmitted on the big screens and on the internet. The person lowers the umbrella and reveals a woman in all makeup, the exact portrait of a geisha, as Yuuri had explained. She bends, and Phichit, lowering the camera and picking up the umbrella from the floor, slides behind her.

Suddenly a song [On Love: Eros] begins to play and the geisha raises her arms, quickly removing the wig and releasing the belt from the kimono, making him fall to the ground and reveal Yuuri, wearing black pants and a black and gray shirt too Sleeved, and shiny stones decorating her right shoulder and belly, with a sort of skirt on the right side of her waist. This one begins to dance at this moment, doing the choreography that Victor gave to him, surprising the public to see a model dancing and realizing heels like a professional skater and seeing how sexy Yuuri really is.

Phichit had already left the ring carrying the abandoned objects by Yuuri, leaving the ring free for his friend to bewitch the world. On YouTube, the visualization mark exceeds billions and increasing, and hashtags # .ice and #ErosKatsuki soon become the most shared on twitter. And then people are wondering who Yuuri Katsuki really is, and why he is not an ice skater since he has so much skill.

Yuuri finishes the presentation, panting and bows again, greeting the audience, who applauds him standing up.

\- My name is Yuuri Katsuki and this choreography was composed by Victor Nikiforov. It's called On Love: Eros and it was created for me, exactly for this parade. Now, I hope you enjoy the parade.

He retires from the ring, while several models prepare to parade. Phichit gives him a bottle of energy, helping him to sweat and change clothes by joining the other models that parade in the ring. Parade that lasts an hour and a half.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, a moment of your attention. - Victor Nikiforov's voice surprises everyone, even Yuuri, who is sitting in one of the chairs to rest. - I, Victor Nikiforov, am here to join the modeling team and present to you History Maker, the choreography of my free program this year, choreographed by Yuuri Katsuki.

That shocks everyone, the internet out, making people come back to talk about Yuuri and why he does not compete if he is so good as to create a choreography worthy of Victor Nikiforov.

He dances, wearing pants and full-necked black shirt, getting the applause from the audience and when it ends, withdraws and facing Yuuri Katsuki, who tape it seriously.

\- Why did you tell? - He asks, making Victor swallow.

\- I just thought it was all right. - He replies, looking at the model and frowning at the fact that he is leaner and lighter than before. - Are you alright?

\- Yes," Yuuri responds. - Sorry for the messages. I…

\- I'm the one who wants to apologize. I forgot to save your number and your email and when I read the second message, I thought I was a fan. Well, I usually get many messages and at the moment, I ended up confusing yours.

\- I understand. I think I have only one thing left. - Yuuri says, and Victor realizes it's Eros. - Try to dance Agape. With me dancing Eros. At the same time. After the event.

\- A duel, hm? Fair. - Victor says, meeting immediately and already knowing that he has a 99% chance of losing.

Yuri Plisetsky, Sara Crispino, Michele Crispino, Emil Nekola, Jean-Jacques Leroy, Mila Babicheva, Kenjirou Minami, and others, Phichit Chulanont, Leo de la Iglesia and himself Christophe Giacometti and Victor Nikiforov in a spectacular performance in which the skaters dance and perform jumps under the leadership of Yuuri. This lasts another 20 minutes and when people applaud, they realize that everyone bows in thanks to him.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen, Fashion! On Ice comes to an end. We thank you all for joining us so far. Today, we have made history in the fashion world.

Alone, in the middle of the ring, before they duel, Victor decides to ask Yuuri.

\- Why are not you a skater, Yuuri?

This one looks at him, surprised. And then, laughs.

\- It is true. It's about time you asked. - Yuuri says, like Eros. - I even participated in a Japanese championship, and qualified myself, but in my second, I lost my confidence to see the competitors and before my free presentation, I received the news that my dog died . My presentation was a complete failure, to make matters worse, one of the competitors decided to break up with me once and since I already suffered from bullying in my childhood and adolescence because of my weight, the damage in my mind was greater. I even met Chris and Phichit in it. I dropped everything, deciding to study and graduate from a university while doing sessions with psychologists. Chris, who had decided to retire from skating to open his own clothing line, invited me to be a model. I accepted because I needed to, because I did not have much money left over from the competitions. It seems Chris did not realize I was a competitor too and decided to leave anyway. Phichit left the competitions and offered to be my photographer, which was accepted. I continued to skate, of course, as a hobby. And that's it.

\- Oh my, Yuuri, this is so sad. - Victor says, hugging him and with that, both fall on the ice. - The fact that you can perform triple and quadruple perfectly ...

\- Phichit and I have improved together. Of course it was more difficult, since we did not have a coach, but we got exactly because there was no pressure on our backs. Yuuri explains, tilting his face and staring at him with a smile on his face. - Victor, I'm sorry. I think I like you.

Surprised, Victor walks away a bit to look Yuuri in the eyes, seeing him completely red.

\- You know, Yuuri, I created Agape to show the world that my heart was conquered. And to show you that you own it now. - Victor speaks, leaning forward and kissing him on the mouth.

A simple, shy kiss. Victor realizes Yuuri shudders and walks away.

\- Yuuri? - He asks, looking at him with concern.

\- Well, since the duel ended in a draw, can we get off the ice? I'm hungry and this outfit is very uncomfortable. - The model complains, making the Russian laugh.

\- It is true. Let's go then? I have to see a hotel, since I came from the airport straight here and ...

\- Why? You can stay in my apartment. - Yuuri interrupts him, looking at him in surprise. - If you want of course.

\- Oh really? - Victor asks, surprised.

When the model affirms, this one embraces him again, contented.

\- Of course I want! And Yuuri, be my coach from next year!

\- Are you sure? - He asks without taking his eyes off Victor. - I have no experience with it.

\- But of course. You can accompany me in training and observe Yakov instructing me. - Victor suggests, taking his left hand to his right. - Please.

\- It's all right. Chris gave me a vacation, so you can go with him. - The model states, interlacing his fingers with his, walking back along with him.

Months later, on the day of the Ice Skating World Championship, Victor Nikiforov comes up with a gold ring on his left hand. In the bleachers, someone in dark green coat, glasses and mask covering the mouth and nose the tape. Victor looks around, looking for someone to stop in the direction of this person, smiling. The person raises his left hand and waves, revealing another golden wedding ring.

The time has come. Victor Nikiforov Dance History Maker. The best presentation of him so far. And when he receives the result, the surprise: He hit his own record and won a gold medal.

When he least expects it, he finds himself running to Yuuri, who greets him with open arms.

\- Well, it's time we made history. Again. - Yuuri says, laughing no matter that their embrace is being recorded by the TV cameras.

And they did. They have shown to the world that true love is capable of overcoming any challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the text in Yuuri's post, check on Youtube for Natsume Yuujinchou Aishiteiru cover  
> I'ts a amazing cover.

The time has come. Today, the world will know the truth about Yuuri Katsuki. The whole truth.

Katsuki Yuuri, our model, is in her apartment in Detroit, preparing two cups of tea. Sitting on her couch, a lady with long red hair, green eyes and Oriental looks silently watches. She wears jeans and a flowery blouse, casual as Yuuri, who wears black pants and blue T-shirts inside a jeans jacket.

"Thank you for taking my order, Kunogi-san." He says, extending the glass to her and sitting on the sofa facing her.

"And miss this golden opportunity? And Yuu-chan, please, my name." - She says, laughing.

"All right then ..." He speaks, laughing as well. "Haru-chan."

"But is it all right to do that?" She asks, looking at the camera that was already recording their conversation.

"Yeah. I made up my mind. Consider it as a thank you for the help you gave me years ago." He says, sipping his tea.

"Very well. Let's start?" She asked, leaning back comfortably on the sofa, watching the young man nod. "How about an introduction?"

"Of course." - He says, also getting more comfortable. - "My name is Yuuri Katsuki. I am 24 years old and I am a model for CG company and I am from Hasetsu, Japan."

"Great." She says, smiling. "Tell us a bit about Fashion on Ice, please."

"Ah. It was a lot of fun and a brilliant idea, in my opinion. Joining fashion and ice skating was a brilliant idea, starting Christophe Giacometti. For me, who have enjoyed the sport since I was little, it was a triller to share the ring with famous skaters like Victor Nikiforov, whom I've been a fan since I was little." He says, and then he smiles. "And thanks for helping me with History Maker."

"You're welcome." The girl drinks tea, satisfied. "Tell me about it."

"Well, before I talk about the program, I want to tell a little about my life. After all, it all started when I was little, watching Victor Nikiforov skating when he was a teenager. Like in Hasetsu there is a ring, and it was there where I spent most of the time. It was my refuge from bullying that I suffered at school due to my ease of gaining weight and as a consequence, I began to have low esteem." He says, taking a deep breath. "When I turned 15, I qualified in a national championship, getting fourth. And the second tournament, got in last because of my mind, and the fact that I had received the news of the death of my dog, to which I was very attached. In addition, a competitor decided to curse me and as a consequence, I started having panic attacks frequently."

He stops talking, again breathing deeply.

"In that championship, which was here, in Detroit, I met Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti, though he thought I was just a fan of him at the time." He chuckles. "And I decided to move, to do dance school, since I have several styles in my repertoire. Well, while I was studying and doing therapy sessions with psychologists, I received Chris's invitation to be a model for his brand and it started, with Phichit as my photographer. He helped me with my "Eros", and I was scared by the immediate success I made."

"Wow!" The redhead exclaims. "I still remember when we met in college.

"Yeah. If it was not for you, Haru-chan, I would not be alive now. It must have been horrible to see a real suicide attempt. I was pretty upset at the time and almost missed the chance to change my life. And thank you from the heart for all the support you gave me."

"I just did what I thought was right. And do not worry about me." She replies, drinking tea. "Now, what was it like to share the stage with your childhood idol?"

"Amazing. Victor and I met months ago when Chris thought I did not skate. But we ended up getting closer. I had realized from his presentation that he lacked inspiration for himself and over time, the idea of History Maker was developing at the same time that he choreographed On Love: Eros for me. His face while I was performing the choreography is priceless. And at the end of Fashion on Ice, he invited me to be his coach. Of course it was complicated, but Mr. Yakov Feltsman and I agreed to split the chores, with me being the choreographer and him the most fun part, which is screaming at Victor instead he does something wrong."

"Do you have a dream?" She asks as he drinks the rest of the tea.

"It would be impossible, but I would like to skate in pair with Victor." He answers.

"I understand. "-She answers, also finishing the tea. "Now, could you tell me about the ring on your finger? I was surprised to see you, after all you always told me that it was impossible for anyone to love you."

"Ah! I said it, right? Well, I'm dating. And I love  **him**  very much." He laughed. "I never imagined that  **he**  would accept me and love me the way I am. I'm very happy and being able to stay close to  **him**  is like a dream. And thanks to  **him** , my dreams continue to come true and every time they arise.

"Can we know who the lucky guy is?" She asked, crossing her legs, staring at him with interest.

"Hmmm ... Maybe I can reveal ... - Yuuri makes drama, in Eros. " **He** 's pretty cute and sexy, so we complete each other. But he also likes to keep our romance between us, so I think I'll stop here."

"Of course. It is normal to desire this. Since you are a famous person." The red haired girl says, laughing.

"And  **he**  is too." He says, making her eyes widen.

\- Well well. - She tape it. "What about the future?"

"I'll continue to model and choreograph Victor until he decides to retire." Yuuri responds, seriously. "I want to visit my family and travel the world with  **him** , and live with  **him**  for the rest of my life. Oh! And the  **he**  to whom I refer is Victor Nikiforov.

"It's ok to share this?" She ask, surprised by his words, watching him nod. "Congratulations Yuuri! I'm so happy with you."

"Thank you very much, Haru-chan. Coming from you means a lot." He smiles.

Checking the time to close the interview, the redhead rises and reaches for him who grabs her.

"And I, Kunogi Haruyuki, have the great pleasure of bringing your story to the world. Be happy, Yuuri. You deserve it."

**~ X ~**

**[Moments before the end of the previous chapter]**

At the Worlds, Victor finally checks the notifications of his profiles on the internet when he sees that his loved one tagged him in a video. And what he sees leaves him surprised.

**_YKatsuki_  shared** **_ Eien no Sekai's_ ** **video 9 hours ago. - in** **_Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport_ **

Only for  ** _Victor_nikiforov_**

_Hey, just a little more, just a little more_

_Could you just listen to my words_

_Hey, a second more is fine - I'll say what's on my mind_

_I will be selfish one more time_

_Right after those words came again_

_They seemed to slowly fade away_

_So one more time, I want to hear you say_

_I love you even now - I love you even more_

_I'll love you till the end of the world_

_Just give me one more smile - indulge me for a while_

_And let me hear you say these words_

_"You're the one I love"; It's so easy_

_But they're the words that I could never say to you._

_That's why I'll send this wish far into the sky_

_So my love for you will spread its wings and fly._

_Hey, there's so much I do not know - I like to learn it all_

_Take these thoughts and let them grow_

_So we hold on tight with all our might, hiding in the dark of night_

_And have to part with the morning light ..._

_The one important thing is that you're here with me_

_My world does not know what it is anymore_

_It was so monotone - but now that I'm not alone_

_Look at the vivid scenery_

_Before I even knew, you were so far away_

_Can not we go back to walking hand in hand someday?_

_Let's go and send this question into the sky:_

_Ask if our love can spread its wings and fly._

_Even if someday we go separate ways and you - you leave me behind_

_If I still have these memories, and I think of you sometimes, it'll be fine_

_It will happen - someday we will understand just why_

_This love had to go_

_We promised we'd keep moving on-_

_Into tomorrow ..._

_I love you even now - I love you even more_

_I'll love you till the end of the world_

_Just give me one more smile - indulge me for a while_

_And let me hear you say these words_

_"You're the one I love"; It's so easy to do_

_But they're the words that I could never say to you._

_That's why I'll send this wish far into the sky_

_So my love for you will spread its wings and fly._

**Thumb's up:** **_ 73.481.453 _ ** **\- Shared:** **_ 13.133.847 _ ** **\- comments:** **_ 8.387.567 _ **

This is certainly the happiest second day of his life, second only to the day they both confessed. The second of many happy days. His Yuuri is shy, he thought, and decided to keep things between them privated. But he never spected Yuuri himself to open himself to the world. Yep. Yuuri Katsuki has the power to make History.


End file.
